<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights Out by egitd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235178">Lights Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd'>egitd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Government meeting, Jess TYSM for making this AU I’m vibing hard, M/M, Punk AU, Punk AU created by coloronthewallz on Instagram, SPOILER ALERT THEY BLOW THAT SHIT UP, The boys are cocky as fuck, They said fuck the government, They smooch at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotnik and Stone are called into the Pentagon to discuss their funding. Things don’t go as smoothly as the government thought they would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GO CHECK OUT @<b>coloronthewallz</b> ON INSTAGRAM IMMEDIATELY, HE MADE THIS AU AND DESIGNED THE PUNK BOYS WHO I AM LIVING FOR,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robotnik sat adjacent to the government official in charge, vice something something Walters (he didn’t care to know what his title was), glaring dilated daggers at him, Stone standing behind the doctor obediently, keeping his eyes darting around the room at the other government whackjobs.</p><p>The government had called them in to discuss their funding cuts, due to how irresponsible they were being with, not only their technology, but their money too.</p><p>“Doctor Robotnik, you and your <i>company</i> have been misusing your funding to acquire items to your personal needs over the past few months. We have contacted you multiple times to <i>cut it out</i>, and quite evidently, you still did it,”</p><p>Walters gestured to the BDSM-like clothing the two men were wearing. They didn’t respect the government enough to wear suits or look publicly presentable.</p><p>“We are going to cut your funding entirely if you don’t sign an agreement where we seize all of your goods related t-,”</p><p>Walters was cut off by loud, rough cackling from Robotnik, as well as a soft chuckle coming from Stone.</p><p>“YOU THINK WE FUCKING <i>CARE</i> IF YOU CUT OUR FUNDING? BITCH, WE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO <i>BUY YOU OUT</i>! WE COULD FUCKING BUY THE GOVERNMENT AND TAKE OVER THIS STUPIDLY RUN COUNTRY!”</p><p>Robotnik roughly slammed his gloved hands on the table, smirking widely at Walters. He pushed himself back into the chair and kicked his heavy boots up, onto the table before reaching his hand back and grabbing onto Stone leash, entangling his fingers in the leather.</p><p>“YOU WANT TO CUT IT?! GO AHEAD! WE’LL FUCKING <i>WRECK YOU</i>...”</p><p>He threatened cockily, watching carefully as the clearly disgusted vice whatever he was frown and shuffle in his spot, straightening his suit jacket.</p><p>“We <i>are</i> cutting your funding and that’s final, Robotnik, now get your feet off the table and be <i>professional</i>...!”</p><p>Robotnik let out a single loud laugh, standing before propping a knee up on the table.</p><p>“YOU WANT PROFESSIONAL?! I’LL GIVE YOU PROFESSIONAL!”</p><p>He pulled up his sleeve and typed something into a digital keypad, eyes darting to the door as the keypad beeped in response to the code.</p><p>The doctor’s fingers tightened around Stone’s leash, tugging him forward and down to his level. He grabbed Stone by his masked chin and leaned in close, speaking as softly as he could.</p><p>“These fuckers won’t know what hit ‘em...!”</p><p>He let out another rough cackle, Stone copying. The agent cleared his throat and glanced around the room again, seeing confusion on every single face,”</p><p>“You’re such a genius, doc’! Needless to say they’ll be <i>blown away</i>!”</p><p>“Shut up, its only funny when I say funny puns and shit,”</p><p>Robotnik huffed out bluntly before his attention was turned to his shiny, black and red badniks. He smirked up at them as they circled above the heads of the officials.</p><p>The doctor’s gaze returned to Walters, seeing him distressed and even more irritated by the ‘nonsense’, havoc and unneeded panic Robotnik was causing.</p><p>“YOU EITHER GIVE US OUR FUNDING OR-! WELL, EITHER WAY, WE’VE GOT IT!”</p><p>Robotnik chuckled insanely, throwing his head back, suddenly stopping his laughter to pull his red tinted goggles over his eyes. He tugged on Stone’s leash again as he made his way out of the office.</p><p>“YOU GUYS STAY THERE, IT’LL ONLY TAKE A MOMENT!”</p><p>He let out another loud chuckle as he heard the beeping of his badniks, beginning to run down the hallway, Stone picking up the pace behind him.</p><p>They somehow managed to find an emergency exit and raced out before the room exploded, taking a large chunk out of the Pentagon.</p><p>They both fell forward from the blast of the explosion, their faces scraping against the dirt as they uncontrollably tumbled away.</p><p>After they were brought to a halt, they both peered up from the grass, gazing at the raging inferno in front of them.</p><p>Stone changed his focus, looking at the doctor as he panted heavily while typing on the keypad again.</p><p>“Time... For the... Grand-! FINALE!”</p><p>The two watched in awe as many, <i>many</i> more badniks entered the large government building.</p><p>Stone ripped the mask off of his face before quickly whipping the doctor around and grabbing his face roughly.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before wrapping their arms around one another and kissing each other roughly as the rest of the badniks exploded, a bright red smoke emitting from the scene of the crime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>